


[Podfic of] Memory by stormwreath

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Death, F/F, Missing Scene, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rebirth, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Liara is asari. She's always known she would outlive her lover by far: she always knew she'd have to say goodbye to Shepard one day. She just didn't expect it to be so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Memory by stormwreath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365596) by [stormwreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath). 



> See original for author's notes.

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMass%20Effect%5D%20Memory.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BMass%20Effect%5D%20Memory.m4b) | Duration: 00:14:28

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> This is one of my all-time favourite Mass Effect stories, and I very much enjoyed performing it.


End file.
